Blackthorne Girl
by romanticdreamer27
Summary: Cammie is just a normal girl, isn't she? Well not when she is brought to Blackthorne to train as a spy while being protected when the the Circle is out to get her. Reviews always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's sea blue eyes sparkled as she sprinted across the gravel from her old Ford to the plush green grass that felt like pillows under her bare feet. As she ran, her dress flew out behind her, the baby pink catching the sun as it shone on the flowers that bloomed around her. Layers of fabric flew in the wind as she glided, a grin plastered firm on her innocent face while breathing softly as she ran.

She came to stop at by a large lake filled with water birds and fish, used to her presence and feeling no sense of danger by her being there. She stripped off her sundress revealing a pastel blue bikini that complemented her eyes and her golden blonde hair. Her small feet dipped into the lake and she padded waist deep before diving into the depths. She swam freely, completely oblivious to the man with sandy blonde hair that was watching her from across the lake.

Loneliness was no new feeling to Cammie. With two parents who didn't give a damn where she was even though they chose to adopt her and no real friends, she was used to being independent. She never felt normal, as cliché as that sounds; Cammie learnt things faster, better, easier but hid it well as she didn't want to stick out or be noticed.

The man on the shore stood up as Cammie walk out of the water to the towel she had hid in a nearby tree for her common visits and wrapped it around herself.

 **Cam POV**

Something felt off, I didn't know what but I was positive that something was about to happen. Then I spotted him, a man old enough to be my dad but pretty good looking for his age staring at me intently. He started to move towards me and I knew that I wouldn't get very far in a bikini so I quickly threw back on my dress and dropped the towel. He was getting closer and I started to run but he was there in front of me, I kicked, he blocked, I punched, he blocked, he slapped something on my neck and the whole world went black.

I woke up on a soft bed, staring up at the cream ceiling. I quickly remembered what happened and sat up immediately, ignoring my slight headache. There was nothing else in the room apart from a dresser, wardrobe, door to the bathroom and a window. Looking down at my clothes I realised I was still in my bikini and sundress with bare feet. I slid my feet off the bed and stood up, looking around at the bare room that had no belongings or anything. I cautiously tiptoed over to the door, careful to make no sound and pushed down the door handle and slowly creaked open a slight gap in the door, ready for whoever was out there. I then swung the door open to reveal... Nothing. There was no one there. I became curious, aware of some loud talking in the distance and began in that direction, taking notice of each corner I turned and counting the doorways so it was impossible for me to get lost.

I had nearly reached the noise which I had no concluded was from boys when I saw a framed picture of a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and the caption, Mathew Morgan Graduate of Blackthorn Institute. I knew him, I had never seen him before in my life but I knew him. We have the same eyes, the same hair, the same last name, he was my father!

Why was I here? I started to panic, running down the hall ways faster now, trying to get out of this place, out of Blackthorn Institute. I suddenly stopped, I had forgotten about those boys voices and now about 50 boys had all stopped their conversations are were starting at the hyperventilating girl in the pink sundress.

I just stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Fight or Flee? I chose flee. I turned around and tore back through the school, not going back to the room I was in but another way, hoping this was the route out. I heard someone's footsteps behind me so I ran faster, but unfortunately I didn't see that one wall until it hit me, literally.

I fell on my butt, ow that hurt. The person who was tailing me had caught up and was crouching down beside me, he had the most amazing emerald eyes that I had ever seen, so bright and complementing his dark brown hair and perfectly sculpted face, and even though I admit he was HOT, I didn't care. I was scared and feeling weak, I had no idea what was going on.

"You're Cammie aren't you?" the green eyed boy asked.

I didn't reply, just got up without his help and turned away to keep walking but he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"It's ok, Mr Soloman will get here in 13 seconds and explain everything to you"

"This isn't a normal school" I wasn't asking, I already knew it.

The boy's face stayed neutral but I could sense I caught him off guard. Just as I was going to say something else, the man who knocked me out at the lake walked round the corner, I gasped quietly.

"Zach, you found her, you better get back to class, thank though".

The green eyed boy Zach smirked at me and then walked off. Mr Soloman turned to face me.

"No I have a lot to explain, so why don't we head back to your room and I'll explain everything".

I nodded lead to the way to 'my' room. I sat pn the bed and I could tell he was impressed that I could find my own way. Then he opened his mouth.

"Now Cammie, I'm sorry that we had to bring you here…"

"You mean kidnap"

"I prefer the term, protect. Anyway, your real parents hid you in that town so that you would get hurt from their enemies, they wanted you to live a normal life, but unfortunately a group called the Circle of Cavan nearly found you and they want you dead.

It was a lot to process but something was still bugging me.

"They wanted me to live a normal life? What life do they live? And where are they?"

I had a lot of questions but Mr Soloman made me speechless with one sentence.

"Your parents were killed by the Circle of Cavan Cammie, they were spies".


	2. Chapter 2

_"Your parents were killed by the Circle of Cavan Cammie, they were spies"._

No no no no no this can't be happening! As harsh as it sounds I'm not distraught that my parents are dead, I mean I've already thought that for my entire life. The spy stuff on the other hand I was not expecting. I always imagined my parents were normal people who loved me and unfortunately died in a car crash, but to think that they were killed by terrorists, like some kind of hero? What does that make me?

Mr Soloman stopped my thoughts, "Due to the fact that the Circle are out to get you too, tomorrow I was personally begin giving you intensive training. All the things you will require are in your wardrobe, I will see you tomorrow". And with that he left.

I stood still for nearly a whole minute, just letting all this new information sink in before I got up off my bed and walked slowly towards the wardrobe. Impatiently, I threw open both giant doors at once, big mistake. Mounds of things tumbled out onto me; clothes, shoes, makeup, paper and pencils, books, toiletries, socks, bags, bandages?, electronics and a billion other things that all looked brand new. I sighed, it was going to take a long time to find places for everything. I felt a little spoilt, back home my adoptive parents gave me things but this was too much! I guess spies get it pretty good, well until someone kills them…

By the time everything had a place, it was close to midnight my new clock told me. I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was out like a light.

I woke up to my door opening, damn I should really remember to lock it. Mr Soloman stood in the door way completely dressed.

"Hurry up, it's already 7 and we have a lot of work to do"

I groaned and pushed myself out of bed.

"Here's a map, I expect you to have it memorised and disintegrated by this time tomorrow. From now on, you will meet me there at 7 o'clock every morning. I will see you there in 10 minutes.

TEN MINUTES!

As he closed the door I scrambled to the wardrobe and pulled out some sporty leggings, a sports bra and tank top, I had a feeling spies did a lot of exercise. I quickly got dressed, pulled my hair up into a bun and sprinted down the hallways following my map and arrived at a huge empty room with one minute to spare.

Mr Soloman was of course waiting and SMILED that I got here early.

"Let's get started, here's your breakfast". He chucked me a bar that looked extremely healthy. I took a bite, not bad…

Mr Soloman continued talking, "Since we are going to be together a lot, you may as well know that I knew both of your parents very well. Mathew was actually my best friend and I knew Rachel well too. When you were born, they asked me to be your Godfather".

I sucked in a breath but waited for him to continue.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, I've been trying to find you for years but it wasn't easy. Anyway we should get started, call me Joe".

"Cammie" I answered before getting up.

I guess I forgave him for not being there for me, I mean he did search and he was there for me now. And it gave me a reason to be the best spy ever for my parents, I was going to make them proud.

That day I learnt more than I had learnt in my entire schooling life. Joe gave me 3 giant textbooks that I eagerly took to study. I was up late reading and memorising them and I set my newly discovered body clock to 6:30.

For the next few weeks my schedule was the same: wake up, get dressed, go to the training room, spending the whole day perfecting skills and memorising information before I came back into my room to study and sleep. Joe made sure I never saw any of the boys that go to the spy school. Joe was becoming more like that dad I never had every day, we had become so close and I felt like I could trust him with anything and I know that he felt very protective of me, hence not seeing the boys.

It was about after three months that we both sat in the training room eating out sandwiches that he spoke.

"Cammie I haven't told you this but you have progressed faster that any spy I have ever seen. You have enormous ability and have already caught up and surpassed some in the Junior class".

I smiled up at him. Praise from Joe was nothing to be taken for granted, he only praised me when I had done something perfect so to be told I was an EXTREMELY fast learner, it was pretty special.

"So are we going to continue training?" I really liked his company but I wanted something new and exciting at the same time.

"Well I usually teach the boys Covert Operations but I have taken these last few months off to train you so I will be getting back to my usual job and I guess I will teach you one subject".

I nodded, it was better than nothing.

"Can I start the day after tomorrow please? I want to explore the school". I gave him my puppy dog eyes and I could see him give in.

"Sure, just stay hidden or the boys might freak at seeing a girl, when they do see you, you will be very popular". His voice took on a worried edge, "If any of them tries anything you can't handle, come to me immediately, I don't wat you getting hurt".

"I'll just use the new moves I've learnt".

And with that I left the training room for the last time walked silently back to my room.

The next morning I slept in till 9 for the first time and began hearing voices passing outside my room. I quickly got ready in a white top and blue jeans, the colours that are just similar enough so that at a first glance, I won't stand out. Once the voices had passed, I slipped out of the door and began walking through the hallways, memorising every detail just like Joe taught me. I saw a brick that was a millimetre out of place from the rest. Don't ask me how I saw it, I just did so I went up to it and pulled on it.

No Fricking way! A` secret passage? This is the coolest thing ever! I quickly walk through before the door closed behind me and I was plunged into darkness. My eyes quickly adjusted and I walked forwards, using all my senses just like I had been taught. As I walked and memorised everything automatically, I came upon a doorway and I could hear voices behind it. So instead of opening it and giving myself away, I wedged it open so only the tiniest crack was open, unnoticeable even for a spy.

Joe was standing at the head of the classroom talking about things I had already been taught. The boys looked like they were Juniors like I was to be so I listened in.

"Zach" That caught my attention, he was the green eyed boy that helped me on my first day.

I kept listening before unwedging the door and slipping off into the darkness once again.

For the entire day, I explored the school, finding more secret passageways and discovering pupils and teachers names as well as where things were. By the time I slipped into bed I was positive that I knew that school like the back of my hand and would impress everyone, including Joe tomorrow.

 **Hey guys, so what do you think? I'm always interested in your ideas and suggestions so feel free to review and I'll definitely include your ideas. Also, thankyou to everyone who review or follow/favourite my first chapter, it made my day and made me want to write this chapter super fast!**


	3. Chapter 3

This was it, my 'first' day. Well the first day I was in lessons. Since they didn't have a girls uniform, I was allowed to wear whatever I wanted to so I chose combat boots, black skinny jeans and a white tank top; more similar colours to the boys, but today since there was no way that I would go unrecognised, I wanted all the boys to know that I was not someone to be messed with. I felt confident that my training that I would be an equal with them, the ignorant girl was gone and I took her place, and I was going to put up a fight.

Joe came to collect me from my door at half past 7, (finally I got a sleep in) and we walked to the Hall even though I already knew where it was from my explorations yesterday.

"Cammie, I want you to sit with your guides today, their names are Z"

"Zach, Grant and Jonas, Joe I already know them names from my snooping yesterday" I grinned up at him as he smiled down. He was becoming more like my father every day and I could feel a special bond between us, I mean he was technically my Godfather.

"I'm so proud of you".

His words warmed me to my core and I felt unsurprisingly happy. But my thoughts were interrupted by the large doors in front of us, I breathed in and stepped forward to open them but Joe had other ideas.

"No Cammie, remember how we were talking about you being a natural pavement artists before?"

"Yeah…" I knew where this was going and I was a bit nervous.

"I want you to see if you can sneak in and remain unnoticed". I saw him looking at me with complete confidence, he had more confidence in me than I did in myself.

"I'll try" and with that I quietly slipped through the doors and skidded around the room, keeping in the shadows. I had already been in the hall, but then it was empty unlike with all these loud chatting boys. Knowing there was only one entrance and exit, even for a spy. I ended up at the front of the hall sitting in Joes seat. It was hilarious no one noticed me. I quietly sipped a drink as Joe stood on the Podium.

"Good morning boys" Wow, who knew Joe was this scary around them, it was no way near how we acted around me. His body language was intimidating and superior and his face was cold and impassive.

"Today we have a new student, and I except you to all make her welcome".

The boys started whispering, he said 'her'.

"Why doesn't she come introduce herself".

I stood up, feeling everyone's shocked gaze on me. One of the teachers I was sitting next to fell out of her chair at the surprise, causing some sniggers. I walked over to the podium, smiling at Joe who smiled back (I'm pretty sure that made some mouths drop).

"Hi, I'm Cammie" I turned to see joe give me a look so I turned back around and sighed.

"Fine I'm Cameron Morgan" (That caused some more jaws to drop, I guess they knew I was a legacy) "I have been told I'm a pavement artist and I don't have a codename yet". I stood down and turned to Joe.

"That was hilarious"

"Nice hiding place in plain sight, anyway you should go sit with the boys, they're over there" He pushed me towards the boys, they were all the class that saw me when I was hyperventilating, super.

I sat down and smiled at the boys, "Hi".

The gorgeous green eyed boy, Zach spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Za…"

"Your Zach, he's Grant and He's Jonas; I know"

Despite looking a little surprised he continued going, "Mr Soloman said we're your guides".

He didn't sound all that pleased and I did not like that at all.

"If it's too much trouble, I'm sure some other boys would be willing to help me", I smiled sweetly down the aisle and saw boys grinning and smirking back.

"NO" all three boys said at the same time, "No ignore Zach he was just being stupid, we'd love to help you" the Greek god Grant answered.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jonas said, nodding at the lack of food in front of me.

"I didn't get here in time to get any food" Secretly I was starving but there was nothing I could do about it now.

Suddenly a voice behind me spoke, "I got some toast" I whipped around to be faced with warm brown eyes staring back at me.

"I'm Ethan" he said, handing me the toast.

I took it willingly give him a smile, "I'm Cammie, and thanks".

He sat down next to me on the other side of Zach as I started eating.

"So what's your story?"

"Well I grew up like a normal girl and then a few months Joe kidnapped me even though he still call it 'protecting' and brought me here and we have been training for the last few months".

"Mr Soloman lets you call him Joe? Wait that not even my first question, if you have only been training for a few months, why are you put in a class with us who have been training for years? And how were you able to hide in plain sight like that?" Jonas rambled on while Zach was still stiff and silent, he'd been like been since Ethan had sat down, it was weird.

I finished my toast and stood up, "The answer to your questions are Yes, you'll see and with skill" and with that I walked off. I had only just put away my plate when Zach caught up.

"So where did you used to go to school?"

" I went to this public high school in my old town called Gallagher High school".

"So you're a Gallagher Girl?"

"Cause that's inventive"

He just shrugged.

"Well Mr Guide, take me to class" I said, fully aware of what class I had next and where it was situated, I just didn't want him to get uptight like he did at breakfast.

On the way, boys stared at me, some secretly and some not so secretly… I wasn't used to all this attention, but even the chameleon can't hide in a hallway.

We walked through the Cove Ops door and took our seats, me next to him with Ethan on the other side on me and Grant and Jonas behind us. Once everyone was seated, Joe slammed open the door and walked in with his cool demeanour.

"Class is cancelled everybody! Meet me in the Grand Hall in 5, oh and wear casual clothes"

And with that statement he left, wait 5 MINUTES, how is anybody supposed to get change in that short a time span. I bolted from the classroom, ignoring Zach, Grant and Jonas as they protested after me. I sprinted down the hallways to my room and threw open the door, whatever I was going to wear, I was going to look HOT!


	4. Chapter 4

I flung open my wardrobe doors and scoured the clothes for a suitable outfit. I decided on blueish white skinny jeans, vans, a tight black top and I covered it all with a jacket so if needed, later I could take it off and no one would know what I'm wearing. I threw on the clothes ina minute and twelve seconds and raced down the hall, making it with 48 seconds to spare. Unfortunately, most of them were already there with a substantial distance between them and Joe, whoever's choice that was I couldn't tell. I looked at the crowd and saw Zach and Ethan looking at me before Ethan came over to me.

"You ready?" He looked down at me with his sweet and caring brown eyes.

"Yup, this will be my first Cove Ops", I said, grinning at him. Ethan really was adorable, even though I hadn't been here long I could see what I loving person he was, and pretty hot too!

"Right boys" I glared at him, "and Cammie, everybody in the van where I will hand out your mission briefs".

We all walked over to the van and I hopped up the steps before going down the aisle and sitting down with an empty seat next to me. I saw nearly every single boy eye the seat next to me with interest and want until Zach strolled up the aisle looking unfairly chill and sat down next to me without a second thought. All the other boys immediately fell away under his scrutiny.

"So Gallagher Girl, you ready for me to beat you? Don't worry I'll give you a feel-better kiss".

I scoffed, "Don't worry Zach, when I win I might give you a kiss… Oh wait, I might not" I said, using his smirk as I turned away as Joe, I mean Mr Soloman started talking.

"Today we are spitting into partners of around the same skill level and will be tailing and hiding in plain sight, yes pavement walking. Reach under our seat and you will find the name of your partner and which one you will be".

I immediately reached under my seat and read the piece of paper…

 **Zach**

Great. Just great.

Zach smirked beside me, I glowered back. He thought he could beat me? He thought it would be easy? Ha, there was something else coming his way.

"When the van stops, we will be in the centre of town and you have until 3pm to remain unnoticed by your partner. If you do recognise your partner you must say into your comms their description as well as what they are doing and where they are, so no cheating. Right, out everybody".

A rush of people scampered out of the bus while in the process of putting on their comms, I stayed sitting, slowly putting it on and then started trudging out when Joe stopped me.

"Cammie, why are you so nervous?"

"Why am I nervous? This is my first day in this class and you decide to make it a competition? They have all been doing this for years and I have for a few months…" I exploded, woops.

"Cammie I don't think you realise just how special and talented you really are, your father was the greatest pavement artist I have ever seen and you have proved just how good you are this morning at breakfast, now off you go, you're going to do amazing!"

I walked off the bus, a new skip in my step until I remembered my mission. Into Chameleon mode. I walked into a clothes shop, discreetly discarding my jacket among the clothes and tying my hair up in an average pony tail. I took out a make-up removal wipe and took off the little make up I had had on. Zach, it's on.

I left the shop, taking out my mobile and calling my old number, so it would show up on the screen as I began to talk and walk, putting on a southern drawl. All day I ate food, talked on my phone, flirted with boys and shopped. It became 2 o'clock and started looking for Zach.

Now you may be wondering why only started looking now and the answer is that you look a lot more conspicuous when you are searching for something. But now I had a scarf and sunnies on and was ready to win.

I started looking when I heard Joe's voice over the comms, "Ok, everybody is out except for Zach and Cammie".

I smiled, this was hopefully going to be easy. And that is exactly the moment I spotted him. I could've called out then and there but I saw him look over the crowds, not even seeing me; maybe I'm better than I thought?

I walked up behind him and took out the pieces of paper I had prepared earlier in my room, (And you all thought I took four minutes to change) and sneaked them into his back pockets before heading in the opposite direction and whispering his whereabouts through the comms.

I sneaked a look over at him to find him scowling and looking over the crowds.

"Good job everybody, now since Cammie is the only one left you all have one hour to find her and meet back here, the person who spots her gets bragging rights." Joe can be so sly sometimes.

I looked around as a plan formed in my head.

"Excuse me" I had walked up to a really hot looking boy, "I'm so sorry but I have lost my phone and was wondering if I could borrow yours?"

He looked at me like a predator looks at prey and stole Zach's smirk.

"Sure babe, but how about before that I buy us afternoon tea". He stated, not waiting for me to answer but put an arm around me and lead me to a café.

"What your name?" he asked as our milkshakes came.

"Delilah"

"Derek"

"Thanks for the food, that was really sweet of you" I purred, lying my head off.

"No problem babe, we can leave whenever you are ready" Great, he thought I was a slut. Just super.

There was two minutes left.

"Sure" we stood up and he paid and we walked out the door.

"Sorry, I have to go, nice meeting you" and I briskly walked off towards the van. He grabbed my arm and I shrugged him off. He obviously didn't get the message as he grabbed again so I turned around, kicked him hard in the balls and strutted off. Serves him right.

I made it to the van and everyone was standing around looking grumpy.

"Hi boys".

They all turned around at me and stared. I walked up to Zach, "Zachy, I seemed to have misplaced somethings, do you mind checking your back pocket?".

He woke up from his daze and reached his hands in, pulling out my pieces of paper.

"I wet the bed" he read before going completely red, he turned over the next one and the next one, careful not to read them aloud and I cracked up laughing. This was hilarious.

Unfortunately, my fun had to end and we all got back on the bus, this time I sat next to Ethan and we rode back talking freely. I really like hanging out with him, he was amazing. Riding back I reflected on that day and felt proud of what I had achieved, I may be new to the spy game, but I was here to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday, 29 October 2015

8:56 AM

When the van stopped outside of Blackthorne we all filed out, breathing in the fresh air that was lacking in the packed van.

"Hey Cammie, I was thinking, would you like to study in the library with me later?" Ethan asked with hopeful eyes.

I just stood there for a few seconds stumped. I didn't some here to get a boyfriend, actually I didn't even get a choice whether I came here but I need to stay focused on the task and can't get distracted by boys, no matter how hot they are.

"Sorry Ethan, I would love to but I've only been in class one day and I still need time to settle in", a plan was forming in my head to better my skills and keep away from any distractions.

"Oh, that's ok I guess" he had a fallen look on his face as he trudged away, I felt bad for rejecting him but I just couldn't handle it right now.

I waited around with the rest of the group, ignoring the stares until we were excused and I walked briskly up to my room. My room was well away from the boys, joes doing probably and the boys hadn't worked out where my room was, though I had heard them whisper about it when they though it wasn't listening.

I sneaked into my room and quickly got changed into a sports bra and shorts, I wasn't planning on a any boys seeing me but I put a long jacket on over the top anyway. I had to admit looking in the full length mirror, I looked hot. My body was toned and muscled, without any flab or fat. My long blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail and my shorts showed off my long legs, too bad I wasn't interested in impressing anyone.

I sneaked out of my room, walking down the hallway while listening for any people that may be approaching. I made my way through the corridors until I came to the exit leading to the oval.

Unfortunately, there was no girls change room ,as I was presently the only girl, so I dropped my water bottle near the edge of the field and took of my jacket, leaving slightly cold under the clouds.

I started running, eager to raise my fitness levels and reflect on the Cove Ops today. My breathing was steady and I wasn't sweating, yet. I kept on running, calculating instantaneously that this was my 10th mile. Annoyingly, I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, nice outfit"

I rolled my eyes at him as he ran next to me, "Don't you have anywhere else to be besides here?"

"I'm hurt Gallagher Girl, it's like do don't appreciate my company"

I ignored his statement, "Aren't you here to run? I'll race you back to the start line" I said, taking off without caring whether he was following. I saw him in my peripheral vision and I sped up to my limit, pushing myself to run faster. He stayed side by side with him and we finished at the exact millisecond.

"Well this sucks, neither of us won" I was so ready to rub it in his face, he's actually pretty fast.

"Who knew that a newbie could run so well"

"Who knew that Mr Flabby could keep up"

"I am not flabby"

"You sure are"

"I have an eight pack"

By this point we were both in the guys changing room, no idea why we walked in here since I wasn't a guy but no one else was in here and the attraction was radiating off both of us.

"There is no way you have an eight pack" I was goading him, but wasn't sure if it worked until he put his fingers at the hem of his shirt and raised it slowly over his head so I could see every muscled on his sculptured body. Ok I admit he had to hottest body I have ever seen, totally ripped.

He look at me with a smirk.

"I guess it's alright"

He snorted "Yeah and you are just pretty"

I gasped, he called me pretty, well more than pretty. He took I step closer and I gasped in oxygen. I don't want to think about what would have happened if a boy didn't walk into the change room and see us standing extremely close, so close I could feel his breath.

The boy was tall and ripped, like they all were and he had blonde hair and blue eyes that shined under the lights.

I jumped away from Zach, feeling my cheeks going annoyingly red, Zach just smirked. The boy stood there looking at us and I felt obliged to say "There is nothing going on between us". I don't know who it was to but I walked out of the change rooms as quickly as I could manage and headed back to my room, my jacket slung on one shoulder.

On the way back I bumped into Ethan, just my luck. He look at was I was wearing and we both went a little red.

"I was just heading back to my room", I said, scooting passed him. I made it back to my room, mortified and had a long shower before heading to the dining hall wearing light shorts and top with sandals.

I entered the hall and was one of the first ones there, so I grabbed the dinner of Spaghetti Carbonara and sat down by myself to start eating. Spy food was good!

It was only when my plate was almost empty that I heard a voice behind me, "Going somewhere?"

"Sorry Zach, places to be, people to see" I said, getting up from the table and going to put my plate away.

He followed me, "Who are these people you are going to see?".

"Urgh can you just leave me alone Zach, I've had enough embarrassment for one day"

"I'm not here to embarrass you, let's just call it friends".

"Friends" I tried out the word and liked it.

"Well friend, I am going to my room and will see you tomorrow" I grinned at him and he grinned back, this might just be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

seemed I was a natural at this and that made me happy as I pictured my parents would be proud if they saw me now.

Zach and I became great friends, sure he was arrogant and cocky at time, but he always looked out for me and was my biggest competitor in every subject. Every afternoon we would train together on the oval.

We were practice fighting today, it was hard but we could go on forever if one of us didn't play dirty, well we always played dirty. I flipped backwards as Zach tried to punch me and as I landed, he did a roundhouse kick which I caught and spun him around when he tripped me. To any onlooker, we would have looked like to dancers executing a dance perfectly and in sync when in fact we were at each-others' throats.

I was on the ground but tripped his foot with my arm, pulling him down next to me. I rolled over Zach, straddling him with my legs and leaned my face down to his. The tension between us was palpable before I pulled my head back, got off him at the same time he stood up and we walked silently towards the change rooms.

That's right. In the last few weeks I had grown used to half naked boys, weird I know but when you live with them, you have to grow accustomed.

We cleaned off in the showers, me in a separate shower with a fully closing door. I walked out in a towel and said goodbye to Zach, ignoring his lustful look as his eyes trailed over my body. I grabbed my clothes and walked to my room.

Unfortunately, I had to bump into Ethan and one of his friends on the way, of course that would happen to me.

"Hey Ethan and… Friend"

"It's Jake"

They both look uncomfortable at me showing so much skin and they tried not to look away from my face, but I caught them staring.

"Look boys, I'll see you later, I'm kinda not wearing any clothes"

I just walk straight passed them, enough awkward encounters for one day. The weird thing was that this was the first time I had bumped into anyone on the way back to my room. Usually everyone was in their rooms doing homework.

I made it to my room without any more interruptions and got changed into camo skinny jeans, black combat boot and tight black strap top. I did my hair in a braid and drunk some water before heading out to dinner. I had a feeling that tonight we would be doing something and I had learnt over these past months that my instincts were usually always right, and it didn't hurt, did it?

I walked down that hallway to the Great Hall and grabbed tonight's hot Indian curry, as spies we could withstand the most spicy food easily. I smiled as I sat down with the boys which included of Ethan, Jake, Grant, Jonas and of course Zach.

"Hey"

"Nice Dress"

"Lookin' Good"

I was used to the boys messing around, it was always like this when you were the only girl like I was. We had all become such good friends and I never wanted to change that.

Zach looked curiously at me. "Something's happening tonight, isn't it"

That boy was very perceptive.

"Maybe, I just had a feeling…"

It was at that moment that the Headmaster, Dr Steve greeted us.

"Good evening boys. Oh and girls. Woops. Anyway, tonight we are playing a whole school game. Everyone will get into groups of no more than six and must together try to take over the school. Once in your groups you will have five minutes before the game starts to prepare. The only rules are no leaving the grounds, and no serious injuries, good luck".

Jake, Ethan, Zac, Grant and Jonas all looked at eachother and nodded, they then looked at me. I smiled, but this time it was more of an evil smirk,

"Whose ready to win".

We all got up from the table and raced out the door, being the first ones out as everyone else was still organising their groups. We ran to the boys rooms where Jonas got out a comms unit and we all put one on.

"So how about we split inot groups of two, with someone here protecting Jonas as he hacks into the system".

Jonas interupted Zach,

"Yeah, I could follow you all around with camera's and if you put in in-the-dark contacts I could turn off all the lights".

The plan was coming along nicely.

"Cool, I'll stay here and protect Jonas" Grant was just the right person for that job.

Zach and Ethan both turned to me, "We should go together", the declared in sync and then zach glared at Ethan while he looked at me with the adorbale big brown eyes.

"Actually I was thinking we all hide until all the other groups have tired themselves out fighting and then we begin the mission". I got to admit, it was a brilliant idea if I may say so myself.

They all looked at me with adoration, considering the brilliance of my plan.

"That's… brilliant"

"What are we waiting for, I know a secret passage that would be perfect. And with that I strutted out of the room, looking like a badass and leaving them to follow me.

Ethan caught up to me as we walked, "That was a pretty cool idea, you are really intelligent".

'Thank you?", I didn't really know what to say when people complimented me so wholeheartedly.

Luckily we had arrived. I brushed around the stones and pulled the right one. A door opened and I jumped in, looking back at the boys whose faced were caked with amazement. "Come on, it's going to close". They jumped in faster than lightning.

We sat down around the exit so we could hear what was going on outside, unfortunately because we could hear them so well, they could hear us so we had to be really quiet.

Zach shuffled over to me, "Nice idea Gallagher Girl"

I grinned at him, "Well I gotta keep up with you guys, don't want you to think I'm weak".

I said this in a joking manner, even though I was voicing my real worries.

"You don't need to try, you are better than half of us anyway" Oh my gosh he is so sweet!

Of course I had to ruin it, "Only half?"

"Fine, 3 quarters"

"I can live with that, for now…"

He smirked at me and I positioned myself so I was sitting against the wall and he came to sit next to me, and I mean really close, like the sides of our bodies were touching and I was fully aware of this. We had been here for 40 minutes already heard nothing, I felt really tired and I tried to lean my body against the wall further.

'If you're tired, you can lean on my shoulder"

"Thanks ok, no thanks"

But even as I said this, my body was just sooo tired

"Actually, thanks"

I twisted my body so I was curled up facing him and I put my head on the dip between his neck and shoulder. I could hear his heart beat and feel his warm skin. I felt really safe. And started to drift off. I was nearly asleep when I heard the boys talking and started listening while dozing.

"She looks really beautiful" That sounded like Ethan.

"Yeah" ZACH THINKS I LOOK BEAUTIFUL!

I felt a body shuffle to the other side of me.

"Come on man, let her lie on my shoulder for a bit, you look tired"

"I'm very comfortable here" Zach tensed up as he said this.

"Mmmmmmm" I said, slowly waking up.

All conversation stopped and I heard voices on the other side of the wall.

"They've got to be around here somewhere, we've gotten everyone else"

The footstep passed and I sat up suddenly and then clutched my head as the room spun.

Zach spoke, "There must be only one group left, we should go out now"

"We can follow the passageways and jump out at them unexpectedly", that right, I was still useful.

"Guys, put your contact lenses in so you can see in the dark and when we get there ill make everything pitch black". Jonas started packing up his equipment to move.

We all got up and started to move further into the passage ways, being silent and listening for noises. It was eight minutes and thirteen seconds later that we heard them.

"Where are they, they are only Juniors and one of them is the girl, we HAVE to beat them"

"Shut man and keep looking"

I turned around to tell Jonas to get working but he was already typing away.

He talked without looking up, "get ready to go, light will be off in 3, 2,1 NOW"

I put my lenses in and opened the passage way exit and we all slipped through, except Jonas of course. The boys were freaking out.

"WHAT HAPPENED, I CAN'T UMMPHH"

We disabled and slapped patches on them instantaneously, making them fall unconscious.

The boys started dragging them to a corner so I dashed back into the secret passage way to grab the bonds. We tied them up real good…

Through our comms we heard Jonas say, "I'm turning the lights back on so I can check the camera's to see if anybody is left". We wait, silent and on guard as the lights flashed on and Jonas exclaimed "It's all clear guys, we've won".

Yay! I'm super proud our group one out of everybody in the school and Jonas came out and we all started celebrating until a voice broke over the loud speaker:

"Congratulations Jake, Zach, Ethan, Jonas, Grant and Cammie for winning the first challenge of the night"

Wait, there were more challenges?

"The second challenge will involve everybody we got tied up, so basically everybody trying to capture the winning group. We will come around and untie you and as soon as you are free you may begin, time starts… NOW"

Well that changed things fast. Now a civilian would freak out but we are spies so we calmly re-grouped and were about the hop back into the secret passage when the loudspeaker came on again:

"Oh and no use of secret passageways or you are disqualified"

Damn it!

"Right guys, we need to find a secure location to hide and target groups individually, otherwise they will eventually find us" Ethan wasn't too bad at this.

"Oh, how about my room, no one will think to look there and we can hide in my ginormous closet" It was the perfect idea!

I looked around to see nodding heads and we wasted no time sprinting to my room. I flung open the door and everyone piled in, eyes memorising everything. I guess they don't go into many girl's rooms.

"No fair, you wardrobes way bigger than ours"

"Your bathroom's amazing"

"Wow"

We all hid in various places around my room and I ended up in the wardrobe with Ethan and Zach. Oh O….


	7. Chapter 7

Being in a wardrobe isn't fun at all, bur sharing it with a bunch of clothes and two boys with broad shoulders is plain uncomfortable. I was stuck between Zach and Ethan and their shoulders were digging into me, while I was swished up.

"Guys" I whispered, "your shoulders are digging into me"

"It's not my fault I have an insanely hot body" Of course Zach would have an arrogant comment. I wasn't surprised.

Ethan spoke up, "Well we are all standing side by side, taking up room length ways but not width"

"Yeah, Ethan's right Cammie, I'll tilt my body and you can stand in front of me, than my hot shoulders won't annoy you anymore"

"Why should she stand in front of you, why can't she stand in front of me"

"I know what guys, why don't one fo you stand in front of the other and I can stand by myself"

Zach raised his eyebrows suggestively in the dark

"Sorry man but I don't play for that team" I laughed quietly at Ethan.

We probably would have continued this banter if we didn't hear my door open and voices speak…

"They aren't in here, why would they hide in one of their rooms, that's what a civilian would do"

"Yeah man, but now we have an excuse to peak through her room"

"There's her closet, let's see if see has any lace, if you know what I mean"

The doors of the wardrobe opened and we immediately sprung into action silently, catching the two boys off guard. While the two boys fought Zach and Ethan, I slapped patches on them both, knocking them out.

Ethan spoke up, "Where are we supposed to put them?"

"In the wardrobe?"

"No way am I sharing that with two more boys, there's barely any room as it is" I was not being even more squished.

Grant spoke up, "Someone could hide under the bed, the sheets hang down long enough for someone to hide, we could put the bodies there but they might wake up".

"We can't take that risk"

"So one of us has to hide under the bed, I'll do it" I know most people would not want to hide under a squished bed, but it was too awkward and annoying in the wardrobe"

"Zach looked a little disappointed with my request but quickly hid it, "And me and Eddy can take the wardrobe, super" (The last bit said with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

With that decided we all went back to hiding one again until we heard voices outside.

"Where are we going man?"

"The seniors said we should regroup in the Grand hall and then divide up the rooms, we've already lost two boys"

"Oh, that it a good plan"

I sucked in a quiet breath, sure we could take on two boys but a dozen? We needed a new plan. Now.

I shifted out from under the bed and signalled for everyone to come out too, except Jonas.

"Jonas, come on"

I heard him tapping away before stopping and quickly coming out with all his equipment.

"Sorry guys, I was just looking at the schools blueprints to find the best way to hide and i came up with the air vents. We can crawl around and I'll set up base. You can go out and pick boys off be jumping on them, it should be simple".

I've gotta admit, though Jonas is not good in the field, he is probably the most intelligent person I've ever met!

Zach nodded his head and we all followed suit.

I looked up to the roof and saw the air vent way up high, I was going to need a boost.

"Right guys, I'll go first because I'm the lightest" Everyone just nodded their heads and made questioning glances when I didn't move.

"You know, I can't actually reach…"

Zach was the first to recover, "Here, use my hands"

I smiled gratefully at him with unfortunately made Ethan jealous, (I could tell) and propelled myself off his hands into the vent, once the cover was removed, using my flexibility and acrobatics skills.

I started to move on all fours as the vent wasn't very big, the boys were going to have some trouble with their broad (and extremely attractive) shoulders. I giggled quietly as I heard them behind me, cursing in forty languages as they tried to shrink their manly shoulders. I crawled quickly through the vents until we came to a more open area, presumably because it was the opening for mechanics to come and fix things. I shuffled to the side and waited for the boys to join me.

They were slow, really slow.

Zach came out first and smirked when he saw me.

"We should do that some more, I really enjoyed staring at that hot little ass of yours"

"I hope you enjoyed those few milliseconds before you lost me with your slow speed"

"A small price to pay for my manly shoulders that leaves girls drooling"

"I'm the only girl here and there is no drool"

"I know you want me"

"Do not"

"Do so"

"Do not"

The others had arrived by this point and I quickly shut up.

"This is the perfect space for me" Jonas said with a grin, already setting up, "Yours comms should all still be on so you can start moving"

"You guys were pretty slow, maybe we should split up to make it faster"

"That's a great idea Cam, I'll go with you"

"Sorry Eddy, Cams with me"

"I feel so hurt, no one wants to be with me" Grant whined.

I didn't answer, just turned and started crawling down a tunnel before I heard someone behind me, struggling to keep up. They were pretty noisy in their attempts so I decided to be nice so no one heard us and started going slower.  
"Thanks Gallagher Girl, now it's easier to enjoy they view"

I didn't get to answer before Jonas spoke,

"Okay Zach and Cam, there are three boys approaching, all Sophomores, they will be below you in 3, 2…"

We dropped down through the vents at the split second they were below us, knocking out one. The other two looked shocked and were ready to call for help when we engaged them in fighting. They had to put so much effort into their moves that they didn't have to breath to call out. We still knocked them out easily.

"Gallagher Girl, let's drag the bodies just over and go back into the vents and when someone comes, hopefully they'll stand under the lid and we can surprise them"

I smiled, "Great idea Zach"

He smirked attractively, "I know".

He hoisted me back up and quickly followed and we sat there waiting. Jonas spoke again.

"Good job both teams, you have already got some, now we only have to last two more hours, let's do this!" Jonas got so pumped when he was doing his thing.

I sat next to Zach, saying nothing. Our sides were touching and I could feel his body moving. Though we were only friends, hanging out with him lately had shown me not only did I find his appearance attractive (which I DID) but I really liked his personality. Oh my god, I like Zach. I actually like like Zach!

While I was lost in thought, Zach's hand brushed mine and I turned my head to talk to him. I was about to speak when he beat me too it.

"You are beautiful"

I blushed and looked away from his eyes.

"You don't believe me" It wasn't a question.

I still could hold his gaze so he softly put his hand on my chin and pulled my head up to see him still gazing at me.

"I'll prove how much I believe it".

He leaned his head towards mine and I closed my eyes automatically, closing in the gap and kissing him. I WAS KISSING ZACHARY GOODE AND HE WAS KISSING ME BACK!

My hands were in his hair, pulling him closer to me and his hands were at my waist. His hair was so soft and his tongue pushed against my lips, asking for entrance which I gave. He started leaning forward, making me lean back until I was lying down with him on top of me. I was in heaven. His was leaning on his forearms so not all of his weight would be on me and he started kissing my neck. His pelvis was digging into mine, I could do this for ever I swear. I was about to moan when we heard footsteps approaching below up.

I sat up immediately at the same time as Zach and we crawled back to the opening. There were four of them, Juniors like us and non were under the lid but we jumped down anyway. We had two each to deal with so we got to work; spinning, punching, kicking, flipping and moving. Zach had knocked out two and I was about to knock out my second when more footsteps approached. I looked at Zach and finished the last boy off before Zach helped me up and followed, putting the lid back on seconds before they approached.

I sat back breathing hard as about twenty people walked under us.

"Look at all these knocked out boys, they are picking us off and we only have ten minutes left to get them"

"Why are they all here?"

"One of the boys we knocked out started waking"

"Thhh… they are above. In… In the vents"

Sh**

They all looked up and burst into action to get up as we immediately started crawling back. I talked into my comms as we went.

"Guys, some of the boys are coming into the vents, everybody re-group at the base. Jonas, pack up your equipment and see if you can find anything that will give us an advantage, there are about twenty of them"

We reaching the base at the same time as Grant, Jake and Ethan.

I scrambled to get up and Jonas gave each of us masks.

"What are these for?"

I brought along some gas for emergencies, it'll knock them out for at least a day so I didn't want to use it until absolutely necessary. I need someone to lead them here and put on the mask in time".

"I'll do it, I'm smaller and faster than all of you"

"Be careful" Zach said meaningfully.

"Jonas started off, "Come on guys, Cammie, we'll meeting you down the end of this tunnel.

They all started down the tunnel but Zach stayed.

"Cammie, will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded and briefly kissing him before pushing him towards the boys.

I turned and started towards the other boys. I found them fifty three seconds later, lost.

"Hey boys, looking for me?"

I skidded off as they tried to race after me. Sucks to have big shoulders, ha. I reached the room and stood up before holding the glass container, when they started to come out, I threw the glass down, breaking it and slipping on my mask .That gas must've worked cause they all were knocked out within seconds.

I smiled a silent victory as a buzzer sounded.

"Attention everyone, the lasting group has won"

My smile grew bigger ,WE DID IT!

 **Zammie has begun! How did you guys like the make out? Yes? And how far do you want them to go?**

 **Please review for any feedback and the more I get, the more I feel like writing more. It makes me so happy to know that you guys like my story, THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ FOLLOWED/ FAVOURITED! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

At the moment, my life was great. I had a great bunch of friends, an amazing boyfriend and my grades were high. The only problem I had was two words, Joe Soloman. Ever since Zach and I had come public, everyone had responded in different ways. For example, Ethan got really quiet and wouldn't talk to me for a week before he got over it. Well, kind of, he still turns away when Zach and I have PDA. Jonas was extremely happy, which we later found out was because he won a bet with Grant on whether I would get together with Zach or Ethan. Grant sulked a little at first but quickly got over it and became the big cuddle bear he usually is. The worst part was telling Joe.

 _Flashback…_

 _I walked into Joe's office after classes were done for the day and he looked up at my arrival._

 _A grin stretch across his face, "Hey Cammie, what's up"_

 _"I needed to tell you something"._

 _His smile wavered._

 _"Well, a few days ago, i… I started dating Zach"_

 _His smile disappeared and a scowl replaced it._

 _"No"_

 _"No?"_

 _"No you can't date Zach"_

 _"Why can't I date Zach"_

 _"Because you are too young to date"_

 _"I'm 16"_

 _"See, you're not even an adult"_

 _"Most people start dating way younger than 16"_

 _"And they all get their hearts broken"_

 _I was pretty annoyed at this stage, I didn't understand why he was so upset._

 _"Well I am dating Zach and thought you should know, I didn't expect you to get so aggressive"_

 _He sighed, "Cammie, you know I care about and just want to keep you safe"_

 _My anger died, "I know Joe, and I'm do glad I have you, but please try to accept that Zach's a part of my life too"._

 _"I'll try, I don't love it, but I'll try"_

 _"Thanks"_

 _End of Flashback…_

I walked out of my room dressed in a black crop top, high waisted shorts and vans. My blonde hair was out and covered my back, contrasted nicely against the black, making it look even more blonde.

I turned the corner and walked a bit further before coming to the door to the Great Hall to see Zach waiting for me. His eyes lit up as they saw me and I smiled at him.

"Hey" he said, walking up to me and sliding his hand around my waist.

"Hey" I answered, "What's on the menu?"

"Today there is pancakes"

 **Zach's POV**

Her smile lit up as she heard the words pancakes, I knew she loved the ones served here.

We walked through the doors and I saw half the boys look up in interest or jealousy. I kept my arm protectively around Cammie. It irritated me that so many boys liked and were attracted to Cammie. I totally got it, what was not to like? She had a gorgeous body and such beautiful face, not to mention her selfless and intelligent personality. I was so lucky to be her boyfriend.

We waited in line to get our food and then sat down at a table next to Grant and Jonas and across from Jake and Ethan.

Ethan had been getting on my nerves a lot lately, I knew that he and Cammie were friends but he wasn't hiding his jealousy from her very well and I didn't want her getting upset because of him.

While eating, we chatted aimlessly until one of the Seniors came over to us and spoke to Cammie.

"So Cammie, what did Zach do to get you to go out with him? Have you done the deed?" He finished off sniggering and I looked over at Cammie to see her face embarrassed and furious. I decided to handle it.

Despite me only being a Junior, I could be extremely intimidating when I was furious as I was taller, muscly and got top grades, making me able to beat them.

I stood up and stalked over to the guy, letting myself look down on him as he was only 5ft 10.

I glared at him, "Stay away from Cammie, don't talk to her, don't laugh near her, don't think about her. Oh, and tell that to your buddies too." I was so scary I think I scared myself.

"Whatever man" the guy said, looking embarrassed and stalking off.

I smirked, going to sit back down next to my beautiful girlfriend.

She looked at me, half worried and half thankful that I had handled it before going back to eating which I did too.

The rest of breakfast went as planned and so did the subjects for the day.

I was walking Cammie to her room, holding her hand and hoping to be invited inside.

"I feel like I'm catching up in classes, finally!"

"Cammie, you caught up ages ago, now you have surpassed most boys with the exception of a few".

I winked at her as we arrived at her door.

Cammie blushed, "Well, I don't want to keep you any longer"

"The only important thing is you"

I leaned down to kiss her and she reached up as we started to kiss. My hands travelled around her waist, pulling her closer to me as she winded her fingers in my hair.

She broke away breathless, "Ok, maybe should come inside before someone sees us".

I grinned breathlessly and let her pull me by the hand into her room. I was ready to continue where we left off when I saw two men in black slap something on my neck before I blacked out.

 **Cammie's POV**

I looked up at the two men as Zach lay helpless on the floor, out cold. I spread my feet into a fighting stance and watched as they approached. I spun around, kicking one the stomach and they doubled over.

The other man kicked out his leg and I went to block his kick but he had other ideas I hadn't thought of. He swept my legs out from under me and I fell flat on my butt. Damn it!

It was even more annoying because I knew technically, I was better than them. Unfortunately, they had something I couldn't have natural talent at; experience.

My thoughts came to an end as they slapped a patch onto my neck and I blacked out.

 **So guy's, what do you think?**

 **What do you want to happen?**

 **I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, so hopefully I get more for this one, Love you all!**


End file.
